


Wonderwall

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, mentions of OCs - Freeform, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mom always told me about how someday I'd find the person for me. The one out of 7 billion people. The one I'd fall in love with. </p><p>What is love? When another person's happiness is your happiness? I think it's more complex. Have you found that person that you love? The one you know for sure is the one. I'm pretty damn sure I've found them. </p><p>I'm Eren Jaeger and I fell hopelessly in love with my best friend, Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Comments kudos and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Do not be afraid to berate me bc Im trash~ :)

Have you ever sat awake at night thinking about the universe? Have you ever thought about how insignificant our existence really is? No? Well let me tell you something that might change your perspective.

You; are _one_ person, out of _7 billion_ people.  On _one_ planet, out of _seven_ planets. In _one_ star system, out of _100 billion_ star systems. In _one_ galaxy, out of _100 billion_ galaxies.

My mom always told me about how someday I'd find the person for me. The one out of 7 billion people. The one I'd fall in love with.

What is love? When another person's happiness is your happiness? I think it's more complex. Have you found that person that you love? The one you know for sure is _the one_. I'm pretty damn sure I've found them.

I'm Eren Jaeger and I fell hopelessly in love with my best friend, Levi Ackerman.

 

×××

 

Getting a nice place could finally be checked off of Eren's post-college list of ambitions. He was glad to finally be free of the dorms. Not that he didn't like them, but he needed more space. No longer an intern, no more student loans, he could finally afford it.

The sound of the doorbell made Eren perk up. He waltzed out of the kitchen and into the entryway to open the door and was met with Mikasa, her girlfriend Annie, Armin and his boyfriend, Erwin. Eren smiled brightly and welcomed them into his home.

"It's really nice, Eren!" Armin praised as he walked inside. Mikasa nodded her head with a small smile on her lips as she took in her surroundings. Annie mumbled a "not bad" and Erwin agreed. Eren had sort of a monochrome thing going on. In the living room, Two black leather couches came together in the corner and were accented with white silk pillows and a plush zebra striped blanket.

In the front center of the couches was an ottoman that matched the couches. Under that was a grey rug that was used so the wooden legs of the ottoman didn't scratch the stained black hardwood floors. Opposite from the couches on the other side of the room was a black oak entertainment center, Movies and CDs were neatly arranged behind the glass and above was a 52" inch flat screen precisely mounted on the snow white wall. Eren was just glad they like it.

In the next twenty minutes his house was crawling with idiots.

Sasha and Connie had "taken a seat" on the couch, meaning Sasha had her back on the lower cushion and her legs on the upper cushion, facing the roof with a bowl of Hot Cheetos on her stomach. While Connie sat with his legs brought up to his chest as he suicidally took chips from Sasha's bowl.

Jean and Marco sat on the balcony that was right outside if the living room. The view was immaculate, The emerald green grass of the Golf cours that the Trost Town Houses ran through, the evergreen trees peeking from behind the roofs of the lower level homes. The reflection of the sun, low in the sky, glimmering on the ripples of the pond that was on the sidelines of the golf course. The couple aat and took in the serenity of the remaining sun in the sky.

Mikasa, Armin, and Erwin were sitting at the dining room table,  laughing and reminiscing over a photo album that was from theirs and Eren's childhood.

Hanji was pestering Moblit to help her use her slingshot and shoot biscuits at unsuspecting elderly people who walked leisurely walked along the golf course.

It was nice to see everyone after four months of being away. But Eren couldn't find himself content, Levi wasn't here.

The group sat around in the living room, playing the infamous Cards Against Humanity and other games. And a whole two hours hour passed with laughter and smiles. Making Eren's lonely home seem alive for once. He would dread the time everyone left. He'd be back in the despairing oblivion that was his house. He shook his head and stood from the couch, walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of condensed Thai tea mix.

  "I'm making Thai iced tea, anyone want some?" Eren called.

There were multiple responses that could be best deciphered as "yes"

The doorbell tone ricocheted on the walls of the kitchen. Eren put down the glasses he held and walked into the foyer and up to the door, avoiding tripping on the row of shoes that his guests removed upon entrance. He opened the door and was met with the object of his affections.  Levi was sweating and hunched over with one hand clutching his abdomen and the other on his knee. His harsh breathing was the only this that came out of his mouth. Eren pushed the door open and placed a hand between The raven's shoulder blades and ushered him into the kitchen. He propped the shorter man by the counter and went to the refrigerator and pulled a water bottle from the top shelf and walked back to the exhausted male. He opened the bottle and handed it to Levi, who chugged it like he would die of dehydration.

Eren waited until Levi composed himself, which he did after a few minutes.

  "Sorry I'm late." was the first thing out of his mouth.

  "Obviously something happened. It's fine. Where's Jeremy?" Eren asked as he poured the Thai tea concentrate into multiple glasses.

   Levi sighed. "We had a fight."

  Eren wasn't surprised.  "Again?"

  "Yeah, I told him to let me out of the car about 5 miles on Rose Creek."

  "You could've called. You know I'd-"

He was cut off when something was tossed onto the counter. He paused, setting the carton of milk down. He turned his head and saw Levi's phone, or what was left of it. The screen was shattered. "He broke it, said I talked to you too much."

  Drinks temporarily forgotten, Eren turned to Levi, who pulled off his navy blue jacket. Eren froze.

   Levi was going to speak but Eren beat him to it. _"What the fuck is that?"_ Eren snarled as he took ahold of Levi's slender arm. A purple bruise painted his otherwise porcelain skin.

  Levi flinched away from Eren, who in turn let go and stepped back. He brought his hands up and carded them through his hair. He sighed, "We'll talk about this later. Everyone's here. If you need to, you can go up into the guest room or my room, It doesn't matter."  But of course it did. It always had.

  Levi decided it was a good idea to put his jacket back on. He did that and walked out of the kitchen into the living room/dining room.

  Eren heard the multiple greetings that Levi received. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for his anger to cool off. He took a deep breath and picked up the tray of drinks. The brunette was about to walk out when Hanji appeared in the doorway. He smiled at her.

  "You need help?" Hanji asked, her face solemn. His smile dropped but he nodded and pointed his chin to the second tray of drinks and put the smile back on his face as he walked into the dining room.

"Took ya long enough. All these hot ass chips have my mouth feeling like I licked Satan's asshole."

  Eren laughed and set the drinks on the coffee table, to which Hanji did the same.

  "Wow Sasha, I could've sworn that you were Levi." Eren chuckled.

His weird sense of humor was one of his many charms. One of the many reasons Eren adores him. They all knew. They've always known. Except Levi of course, that bastard could be really dense.  
    
  _Speaking of Levi_.. Eren looked around.

 "He went upstairs." Hanji smiled as she grabbed a glass for herself.

Eren nodded and sat in the black beanbag by the coffee table.

"I ordered take out from Garrison."  The brunette announced as he picked up ten white cards.

"Fuck yeah!" Connie cheered.

Eren looked over his cards and asked what the question card was.

"Its my turn!" Hanji whooped as she plopped down in front of the coffee table.

  She picked up a black card and read it aloud. 

"Hey there young scientists! Put on your lab coats and safety goggles because today we are going to learn about 'blank'!"

Eren looked through his ten cards to see which one would be the funniest. He realized he had shit cards and tossed a random one.

As soon as everyone discreetly put down their cards, Hanji began to read them aloud.

  "Hey there young scientists! Put on your lab coats and safety goggles because today we are going to learn about 'Tentacle Porn'"

There were laughs around the circle and Hanji continued.

  In the end, The winning card was 'Electro-ejaculating a capuchin monkey.' that was played by the undefeated C.A.H. master, Historia Reiss.

  The doorbell rang and Eren stood up, leaving his cards. He made his way through the foyer and to the door. He opened it and was greeted with a familiar face.

  "Hey Hannes. I see you're still working for pixie dust?" Eren teased.

  Hannes grinned, "You know it. How've you been my boy?"

   Eren smiled, "Recently moved in, having a little get together with the squad."

  Hannes hummed and handed Eren the box of takeout. "Well it's been busy down at the restaurant so I gotta get going, don't be a stranger boy! And tell the others I said hi."

   "Will do."

  Hannes waved and walked off, and Eren returned to the cool indoors. He set the wide box on the counter and took the cartons out individually. He placed the styrofoam box labeled "Special 2" and put it off to the side along with the bag of cream cheese wontons. He grabbed a few plates and silverware and he put everything back in the box and carried it to the living room. He placed the box on what space was left of the table.

  "I think we've established that Eren is the real M.V.P." Ymir said as she kissed the top Historia's head.

There were a flurry of agreements, and surprisingly from Jean.

"Damn right! Don't eat everything! I'll be upstairs." Eren smiled.

   "Can't make any promises!" Sasha replied. Eren shook his head fondly and proceeded down the hall. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and the two items he removed from the box. He carried it out and began walking to the stairs.

  Eren checked the guest rooms and only to find them empty. He couldn't deny the flutter in his chest as he realized that Levi chose his room. Then again, they were best friends.

   He turned the corner and saw his door cracked. He approached quietly and pushed the door open. The lights were dimmed somewhat bit he could still see clearly.

  Levi was curled up on Eren's bed, above the covers, clutching a pillow. He had also put on a pair of Eren's sweats, his pants folded on Eren's dresser.

     The shifting of the mattress made Levi peek open an eye. Eren sat by his feet, crisscross-applesauce. Levi closed his eye again. Eren rolled his eyes and shook the ravens leg gently. The raven made a disapproving sound and whacked Eren's hand.

  "I brought you food." Eren taunted with a smirk.

Levi rolled so he was on his back. He blinked and sat up, "Food?" He asked while rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

  _Cute_.

  Eren laughed and set the foam container on Levi's lap. Levi looked down at it, popped the tabs, and lifted the lid. A smile formed on this lips.

"My favorite." He mumbled as he pushed the crunchy-mayo shrimp around with the chopsticks.

"Yeah, well whenever we ordered you never wanted to try anything different."

"Thanks."  
   
  Eren smiled and nodded. He set the grease stained brown paper bag on the nightstand. He plopped back onto the bed, hands behind his head, looking at Levi. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked as his demeanour changed.

Levi shook his head, "No, let's talk about something else. I haven't seen you in a month, how've you been?" Levi asked as he tucked the lid back on and set the box by the paper bag. He proceeded to lay back down, this time facing the brunette.

"I'm fine. Just working. You know that." Eren said as he turned to Levi giving him a reprimanding look.

  Levi stayed silent looking at the brunette. He was going to speak but Eren beat him to it.

"Where did that bruise come from?" Eren asked. His voice leaving no room for argument.

"He just tried to stop me from leaving." Levi said as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. 

"You're defending him." Eren stated as he stared at the side of Levi's face.

Levi's head snapped back to his friend, anger evident in his face, "I am not!" he barked.

"Are there any more?"

"Bruises? No!"

"You're not lying?" Eren prodded, face stony. He hated doing this, but it had to be done.

"Dammit Eren! I'm not lying!"

"You're not. Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I didn't let him."

"Bullshit. You handed my ass to me before. I'm fucking appalled that he had the balls to lay a hand- no scratch that- the fucking nerve to use your feelings against you! You know that's basically what the fuck that means right?" Eren seethed.

 Levi sat up and stared incredulously at Eren. "What the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to get a fucking reality check! What the fuck happened to the fucking Levi I used to know! Last time I checked, Levi was no man's bitch!"

Levi didn't respond, he hung his head, bangs covering his eyes. He knew Eren was right.

  "Fuck you."

  Eren felt his chest tighten, face betraying how he felt inside. He didn't know why he did this to himself. Everyone wondered why Eren hadn't told Levi how he felt. Honestly? He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He'd rather break himself than break their friendship.  Levi's heart always belonged someone else. Eren's heart, what was metaphorically left of it, was Levi's since the 9th grade. Hanji insisted that their friendship was too strong to collapse under something so small. But Eren wouldn't risk it. Eren didn't think he could handle not being close to the raven haired man. No matter what. Even if he was waiting for everyone to leave so he could curl up into a ball and think about no other than Levi.

  Eren didn't respond, instead he pulled the smaller male to his chest and threaded his fingers in the soft obsidian locks. Levi stayed silent and let himself be comforted by Eren.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to go downstairs? Its the first time in a while that I got everyone together." Eren asked after a few minutes.

Levi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

The two padded downstairs and into the room where everyone sat, huddled up, watching a movie. The lights were dimmed and the table and floor were cleaned up.

  Eren sat  down in the corner of the big couch. He turned to Levi, "Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

  "Nah, I'll just share one with you." Levi said as he took a seat next to Eren.

The brunette barely concealed a smile as Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Hanji smiling. Sometimes it looked and felt like he and Levi were already in a relationship. When they'd go out, people would ask. Levi would deny it or drag Eren along. But it was alright. No matter how many times Levi would unintentionally break his heart, he would unknowingly build it back up too.


End file.
